


Beloved.

by Ooolong_Oh



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Ass to Mouth, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-02 14:05:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12728010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ooolong_Oh/pseuds/Ooolong_Oh
Summary: Jean-Jacques has officially cut ties with his ex fiance, been sneaking around behind his parents back and worst of all abusing suppressors to repress his alpha instincts. All for what? A tall and awkward former competitor.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Prologue.

As the feeling of uncertainty filled the room JJ looked to the floor after the bomb he had just dropped on his parents. Nathalie looking to Alain whom she would hope act mature in this situation towards their son. Alain didnt look disappointed he just looked, unsure. JJ didnt know how to feel as he just blurted out his immense feelings for another skater he had competed against. After a falling out with Isabella over emotional differences things were starting to make sense to his parents. The break up was so heated between the two, Isabella being angry over JJ’s lack of emotion and the feeling of not being appealing towards him. Even when it was obvious the alpha was isolating himself during a rut he showed no interest in her. He had also mentioned that he had been seeing the skater for a few months now and has since confided in loving him. Their relationship began almost immediately after his separation from her. 

“Is this why you and Isabella separated?” Nathalie asked breaking the silence

“She is unaware of my feelings toward him..” JJ stared at his hands curled in his lap

“When did these feelings begin?” Alain finally piped in

“Around 2 years ago I’d guess” JJ answered 

“Why were you not honest with yourself from the beginning?” Alain scolded “Jean-Jacques you know you do not have to hide things from us”

“I didnt know how to feel” JJ was starting to feel uncomfortable 

His mother lowered her expression, she felt for him. Her beloved son was with-holding something she and his father could have been helping him through. She embraced him and caressed his back. His father followed, feeling equally guilty. JJ couldnt stop himself from sobbing, the feeling was overwhelming to know he had nothing to worry about. 

“Promise you wont keep anything from us baby” Nathalie hushed him, rubbing his black hair

“Yeah..” JJ agreed through his sobs 

“So, exactly how long have you been seeing him?” Alain asked

“Since the beginning of March” JJ answered

Nathalie couldnt believe it, with it being the middle of September that would mean 7 whole months went by and they didnt notice ANYTHING. No scents, no pheromones, nothing. No marking of any kind. 

“Jean-Jacques, have you been suppressing yourself??” Alain asked in a serious tone

JJ just looked at the floor and didnt answer, his parents were given the impression that he had been supressing the entire time. Very risky and dangerous. 

“JJ we are not angry with you for what has been going on” Alain sighed as he looked toward Nathalie “But you will hand over the suppressors NOW, if you go into a rut you will just need to isolate yourself understood?” 

“Y-yes sir..” JJ sniffled 

“Why have you been supressing? What are you worried about?” Nathalie insisted 

“Is he an omega?” Alain turned toward him 

JJ shrugged, he wasnt entirely sure what he was.


	2. Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Georgi and JJ finally have a discussion they had been putting off .   
> Tension runs high.

The car pulled up to the small townhouse, JJ could see the lights cast through the blinds and paint a strange image onto the walls. Even though he and Georgi didnt live together he was allowed to come and go as he pleased. When their relationship had began to get more serious Georgi moved to Canada to be closer to JJ. He loved to have Georgi closer to him. This visit however was about to be strange yet serious and it made JJ feel unpleasant. He was laying on the floor, drowning in all of his feelings. He watched Georgi come in, he was wearing a short grey trench like coat with a belt, a black turtle neck that framed his face and khaki skinny jeans. JJ always thought he looked well out together and sexy. With all the lights off Georgi entered the house thinking nobody was home. He hung his keys onto the hook, removed his coat and started into the house toward the kitchen. 

“You were gone longer than usual” The darkness spoke out 

Georgi yelped and threw his hands up. He turned to faintly see his boyfriend laying on the living room floor in a strange fashion. He tilted his head and walked towards him. JJ was absolutely alluring from head to toe and Georgi couldnt help but smile. Especially with the way he was laying all sprawled out, his muscular thighs were completely on display in his shorts. He knelt towards him.

“Hi” JJ smiled

“Hi?” Georgi laughed “What is going on here?” 

“Exactly what it looks like” JJ huffed “I told my parents about whats going on, and here we are”

Georgi looked surprised, he had told his parents?! He knew it would happen eventually but he had never really mentally prepared himself for whatever their reaction would be. He lowered himself onto the floor making full eye contact with JJ whom hadnt changed facial expression wise. He pulled himself closer to the Canadian’s face. 

“What did they say?” Georgi asked 

“They want to meet you” JJ answered “Why are you acting weird?”

“They want to meet me!? Wow…” Georgi felt enthused, then annoyed “Me acting weird?”

“Yes, youre acting weird” JJ winked “Is it a Russian thing or whatever?”

“I literally walked in to you moping on the floor” Georgi pinched JJ’s nipple and he yelped 

The two wrestled for a moment, Georgi being pushing him away before JJ could tickle him into madness. Georgi laughed deeply some coming in contact with his upper abdomen. 

“You must stop!” Georgi laughed “Or I’ll make you go home!”

“Ohh yeah?” JJ stuck his tongue out and shifted his evil tickling touches to Georgi’s armpits. 

After tossing around for a few minutes Georgi somehow ended up on top of JJ. The two locked in eye contact. Their relationship was, interesting. They both hadnt been with another male of any kind. The two hadnt done more than hold hands and were unsure of each other's status. Its not that they didnt communicate, they were just an odd duo. Georgi quickly pulled himself off and stared wide eyed at JJ. 

“Sorry I-” Georgi started

“Its okay I just-” JJ stuttered

The two looked at eacg other in what seemed like embarrassment. Although not intimate yet it was obvious the two yearned for each other. 

“JJ..” Georgi murmed

“No, we really need to talk I know..” JJ sighed 

Georgi nodded and stood up. He walked towards the other side of the room and turned on a dim light. Sitting on his sofa he invited JJ to sit across from him, JJ accepted. The two looked towards each other, JJ’s expression more serious than Georgi’s who just looked worried. 

“What is it you need to speak with me about?” Georgi asked 

“I need you to tell me right now” JJ stared into him “What are you?”

Georgi looked down at his coffee table with a slightly exhausted look. He knew this would have to come. He just didnt know how JJ would react once he found out he had been keeping things from him.

“Before I tell you just know I didnt keep things from you to hurt your feelings, I only did it to protect mine” Georgi breathed slowly “I am an Omega JJ.”

JJ didnt seem totally suprised, he knew he was either an Omega or a Beta but he didnt fully suspect an Omega. He then realized Georgi had been doing the same thing he had been doing, suppressing himself. Although it was obvious in all entirety JJ was an Alpha, he wanted to be able to control himself around Georgi. 

“So, you have been suppressing yourself too then?” JJ asked

“Yes, but its not because I dont love you JJ” Georgi replied “I just wanted to protect my feelings, my last break up just sucked you know that, and well I dont know if I would have been ready for..”

“For what?” JJ looked to him with concern

“Being claimed” Georgi admitted

“Is that why you wont be intimate with me?” JJ’s expression turned to anger “You say you love and that you want to be with me”

“JJ…” Georgi sighed 

“But you dont WANT to actually be with me or be mine is that it?” JJ yelled

“No baby you have it all wrong I-” Georgi muttered

“What is it I have wrong?” JJ glared 

Georgi just looked at him not knowing what to say. An uncomfortable atmosphere filled the room. He loved JJ so much, but he couldnt justify what he had put him through. JJ looked angry but his emotions turned to defeat. He had left Isabella for Georgi, had been suppressing himself to dangerous levels for him. Whatever this was he wanted out in the open immediately, they had been seeing each other for almost a year this needed to be resolved now. The mood almost shifted as Georgi stood up and walked back over to the lamp. He shut it off so now only the light in the room was being cast by a nightlight in the kitchen. He kneeled in front of JJ who’s face was a mixture of frustration and confusion. Georgi hesitated but he pulled off his turtleneck to reveal his pale and lightly chiseled body. The only thing visible on his upper body was a small choker like collar. A small growl forming in JJ. The omega closed his eyes and pulled slightly closer to JJ.

“If you wish to claim me" Georgi pulled off the latch and removed his collar "Then do so."


	3. Ravish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A claim is made on Georgi's living room floor.   
> Right in front of my salad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup.  
> Sexual frustration channeled into fanfiction and a new pairing my friend showed me! :)  
> Any requests or comments please feel free as I do not yuck yums.   
> Thanks :D

JJ's hands felt shaky, he always felt like he would be so ready to do this. Alpha's were built to dominate and thrive. But here he was an Alpha trembling before an Omega because he didnt know how to begin. He didnt want to hurt Georgi, but thats all that was running through his head. The faint light casting on his fair skin, it looked so soft. He just wanted to dig his nails into it and bite, sink himself into Georgi as he smelled his hair. He wanted to devour him, he wanted to hold him down lick all the exposed skin and scent him several times. He let small groans escape his throat just thinking of all the naughty things he had wanted to do with Gerorgi. Every alpha had urges but Georgi was a dream before him. I mean, Georgi was just so gorgeous how could he possibly gently mate with someone so angelic and seductive. 

"JJ"

"Y-yeah?"

"You can be rough.."

The look Georgi had given JJ as he said this was such a tease thing to do. Head tilted, neck bared, biting his own lip with his 'fuck me' eyes. Not even a millisecond later Georgi was under JJ on the floor, JJ's body heat radiating into him along with his tongue onto his shoulder and neck. Georgi's body bucked up into JJ's hips, this was something he had been anticipating for months. It was finally happening. His breathing was shakily as he pulled JJ into a sloppy and heavy kiss. Their hands aggressively exploring each others body. JJ's tongue intruded into Georgi's mouth who gladly accepted it, massaging it with his. JJ brutally dry humped Georgi like an angry dog. Georgi could help the small moans escaping his chest, JJ released him and looked down at him. Georgi shirtless and breathless. 

Georgi's head was spinning, it was finally happening. The man he wanted, the man he loved and wanted to mate with. His insides were welling up with desire over him, his face flushed with pleasure looking up at the gorgeous alpha. He bit his lower lip thinking about JJ ravishing him. He couldnt contain himself he wanted JJ, he had waited long enough and knew this is what he wanted. The thoughts running through his head of all the things he had longed for an Alpha to do to him were driving him mad. He wanted to JJ to bite him so hard his neck bled, he wanted JJ to rake his nails down his back and cause him to scream. He wanted it all to happen right here, right now with the sexually awakened alpha in front of him. 

"What are you waiting for?" Georgi asked, his mouth moved mostly his words almost none existent "Cl-claim me"

JJ couldnt even tell you what happened next, his instincts completely taking over. He ripped Georgi's khaki jeans off in one motion. His hands roughly grabbing and feeling his fair skin, he could feel his own blood rising. Georgi followed JJ's action and turned onto his knee's. JJ caged Georgi into his arms while his nose inhaled the scent of his hair. A growl filling his throat, he freed his own cock from his red briefs ready to breed the omega he had in his grasp. He arched Georgi's back before inserting his right middle finger causing Georgi to gasp and his virgin walls to clench. JJ stroked himself, pulling his digit out it was fully lubed. He positioned Georgi's hole before his length. Georgi held JJ's hand reassuring him that this was what he wanted. JJ entered Georgi his massive cock stretched and breaking the walls around it. Georgi gasped for air. JJ shushed him and held him tighter. 

"Shhhh shhh, I've got you" JJ said gently thrusting into Georgi as he nibbled his ear, drilling into him at a slow pace

"Ah-ahh fuck me hard JJ I want it!" Georgi shouted through pants

"I'm going to fill you to the brim with my seed" JJ bit down on his ear

Georgi winced in pain then purred laying back into JJ's chest, he felt so good inside him. He felt so warm and safe, he felt so protective. JJ could feel his orgasm approaching as he felt Georgi cum around him. He could hear moans emphasize from his mouth. His cock was about to fill Georgi with his warm seed when he did what any Alpha would.   
Latch his teeth deep into Georgi's neck, marking him as his own. Georgi gasped at the bite. JJ ejaculated into him deeply making sure he was filled with his seed. He caught his breath and fell out of Georgi . Laying back onto the floor, his chest heaving. Georgi laid next to him, grabbing at JJ's hand. Their heavy breathing in sync. 

"That was unforgettable" JJ panted, he squeezed Gerorgi's hand "YOU are unforgettable"

Georgi didnt answer he just stared at the ceiling and smiled gripping JJ's hand tighter. These feelings running through him were describable. His legs felt numb but his chest was filled with excitement and his head was swimming with love toward the man who just bit into his neck. So many good things Georgi was feeling and he hoped JJ felt the same.   
JJ felt level with the world more than he usually did. He usually felt on top of it, overconfident and better then most. However now was different, he didnt feel small but it was a feeling like that. He always dreamed if this moment having claimed an omega especially one as beautiful as Georgi, but he didnt expect it to be so quick and spontaneous. It was still an amazing feeling to know the person lying next to him whom he had given his heart to, was now his mate. He wanted scream from the roof tops about how happy he was, he was Jean-Jacques Leroy and he had a gorgeous partner by his side for the world to see once more. 

"We should probably get cleaned up" JJ broke the silence "Your neck isnt bleeding a lot but the skin did break"

Georgi agreed and was helped up by the alpha, his legs however immediately begin to tremble and he almost fell while in his grasp. JJ of course caught the collapsing man into his muscular arms. Georgi thanked him and tried to stand on his own again but JJ refused.

"Noo, its fine I'll take care of it" JJ winked 

"What do yo-OH" Georgi said as he was hoisted into the air by JJ 

"You just relax" JJ teased pinching Georgi's ass "I'll run a bath for us" 

Georgi submit as the younger carried him through the condo and into his room, he placed him gingerly onto the large bed and proceeded into the bathroom starting the tub. JJ and Georgi's own personal taste were totally different, but JJ did like Georgi's room. It was a good sized room for the condo, it had to be considering it was the only bedroom in the condo. The white carpet and traditional cream walls were covered in evidence of Georgi. The walls covered in Russian print posters of various artists he liked, a red Moroccan tapestry and a few pictures of the two strung up around the room. The bed spread was a grey chevron with dark purple accents and matching pillow shams. His area rug was a light blue with no design. JJ admired most though was the beautiful man on the bed. He shut the water off at an appropriate temp and height. 

"Can you walk or do i have the privilege of carrying you again?" JJ teased

"I can walk" Georgi stood up and quickly ate those words as he almost fell onto the floor if not for JJ.

"Up you go!" JJ kissed Georgi who blushed as he was risen into the bridal position again, making sure to grab a handful of Georgi's perky ass.

JJ carried him into the bathroom, he slowly lowered Georgi into the tub and then climbed in adjacent. Georgi looked so breathtaking, especially as JJ admired his claim mark on his darlings neck. The two digressed in the warm, soapy, soothing water. Letting the heat embrace them.

"Would you stop touching my dick with your foot?" JJ tried to keep a serious face

"Would you stop touching my foot with your dick?" Georgi teased 

The two laughed within each others company.


	4. Social media crisis.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJ and Georgi wake up next to each other for the first time.  
> After a stupid, sexy drunken night they realize they bombarded social media with their secret relationship.   
> JJ tries to get Georgi's mind off it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there its your friendly neighborhood scumbag, Ooolong :)
> 
> Any comments, critiques , requests or suggestions feel free to leave. 
> 
> Thanks!   
> Xoxo

Georgi rolled over and hit a sturdy wall. He woke up and pulled away from the figure next to him. In a delusional state he blinked himself more awakened. He was in his room with a tan, dark haired beast next to him. He saw empty glasses on his dresser and empty bottles of champagne in the corner. JJ was next to him, he remembered last night up until the bath but anything else that happened couldnt come to. He felt sorta sick standing up. His head was throbbing.. His legs were wobbly but he could get to the bathroom to get some medicine.   
JJ woke up to the sounds of Georgi stumbling around towards the medicine cabinet. JJ rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and gleamed towards Georgi. 

“Morning babe” JJ said in a husky voice, startling Georgi

“Ohh morning” Georgi smiled drinking down a tylenol 

JJ admired his tall, lean frame. From his semi broad shoulders to his….ass? 

“Are you wearing my underwear?” JJ laughed realized Georgi’s red boxer briefs were definitely his 

Georgi panicked and looked down, his face turning beet red. What happened last night!?  
He went back into the bedroom and slipped into pajama pants while JJ watched him. Smirking.

“I-I can change out of-” Georgi stuttered 

“Yeah go ahead, changeeee” JJ winked sticking his tongue out 

“You flirt! Dont tease me, I feel so gross!” Georgi laughed pulling the pajama pants up and crawling into bed next to him. 

He crawled in, snuggling up to JJ. Smelling him he felt so safe, especially when he pulled him into his strong arms. JJ licked his claim mark and made Georgi giggle a tad. 

“Soo, do you remember last night…?” Georgi asked 

“You mean claiming this gorgeous omega?” JJ teased biting back into the mark 

“Noo haha, I mean like why am I wearing your underwear, whats with all the champagne” Georgi explained 

“Thats a good question” JJ said “Say have you seen my phone? I wonder what time it is?”

JJ stood up out of bed leaving a whining Georgi without his alpha. JJ looked around the room, not locating the cellular device he tried the living room then the kitchen. He spotted it on the counter and quickly walked over to it.

BLOWN. THE. FUCK. UP.

Messages from instagram, facebook, his parents, snapchat, other skaters, EVERYONE. He unlocked it and scrolled through instagram as beads of sweat rolled down his forehead, he grabbed the back of his head. Pictures of him and Georgi plastered all over his profile posted by him. His snapchat story was filled with both of them drunk and being stupid all over each other. He started to hyperventilate, did Georgi know they were both posting these things all over social media!? People didnt know they were together! He had only JUST claimed him!  
He tried to catch his breath so he could go back into the bedroom and tell Georgi about last night. He slowly strolled in with an uncomfortable smile on his face, making Georgi’s face twist.

“What wrong?” Georgi asked shifting upwards onto his elbows in bed.

JJ sat on the edge and laid backwards, letting out a huge breath and closing his eyes.

“So, last night” JJ sighed “We let the entire world know our status”

Georgi’s face sunk. 

“We WHAT?” Georgi yelled and grabbed the phone.

He unlocked JJ’s phone and saw everything. Pictures he posted, pictures JJ posted. Hanging on each other, kissing, Georgi’s new claim marks, him in JJ’s underwear, drinking and just more drunken stupidity. Georgi turned to JJ unsure of what to say, his face beginning to flush with tears. He wasnt by any means ashamed of JJ but they hadnt announced their relationship to anyone, besides JJ telling his parents. Georgi was easily overwhelmed. 

“I-I-I” Georgi began to sob.

“No, no,no! Its not that bad babe!” JJ tried to comfort him instantly “We would have had to tell the world anyways right?!” 

He sat up and pulled Georgi into his lap, cradling him and shushing him. He kissed his head and rubbed his back. Georgi sobbed into JJ’s chest with uncertainty He gripped his shoulders. Even though he was feeling scared of the judgement from others he felt safer than ever in JJ’s arms. His sobs lightened into sniffles, which subsided. 

“Want something to eat?” JJ asked cooing him “Want some coffee?”

Georgi nodded and stood up. JJ right beside him, kissing his cheek and pulling him out of the bedroom. Georgi sat at the kitchen counter and hung his head as JJ started the coffee maker. He walked back to his omega and held his hand gently. 

“Tell me how youre feeling” JJ asked .

“Honestly?” Georgi sighed “Scared…” 

“Dont be scared” JJ winked “You have me dont you ?” 

Georgi smiled, he did have JJ. That man made him feel so safe, so happy and lighter than air. He was his safe place, his arms were his castle and his kisses were his high. JJ was his everything.There isnt anyone he wouldnt want to be in this kind of situation with, but he still wished the stress would go away. He put his palms down on the counter and pressed up, reaching his body across and kissing JJ aggressively on his lips. JJ rubbed the back of Georgi’s head during the unexpected kiss.Georgi hung an arm around JJ’s neck, devouring his lips and tongue with his. If there was anything he could do it was take the stress of this situation and turn into sexually amped energy. JJ craved the man he had before him, he wanted him all over again. JJ released himself from the kiss and ran around the counter, he pulled Georgi up. Georgi wrapped his long legs around JJ’s body whom caged him in his arms, kissing him aggressively. Georgi panted.

“I-I want you my alpha” Georgi muttered, secretly getting a high from finally being able to say ‘My alpha’

 

JJ couldnt help the raspy growl escaping his throat, his carried him back to the bedroom. Falling onto the bed with him went back in for a lusty sloppy kiss. Georgi’s tongue exploring JJ’s mouth, grabbing at his muscular back and grinding himself into his hips. If their underwear was not in the way he would definitely be inside him already. He couldnt wait, kissing down his chin then chest and finally abdomen. Hearing moans fluctuate from Georgi put more fuel in his fire. He tossed Georgi over onto his stomach, making Georgi gasp a tad. JJ ripped down the red barrier covering Georgi’s sweet heat. JJ instantly immersed his tongue into the moaning omega’s heat, Georgi grabbed the sheets. JJ lapped up the slick being produced in Georgi’s arousal, his fresh pheromones driving him nuts. 

JJ pulled his face away and replaced it with a single digit. Georgi didnt seem to notice so he inserted a second. Georgi seemed to notice that one and moaned slightly. JJ massaged around and twisted searching for his prostate. Georgi was a moaning mess waiting for JJ to breed him, he threw his head back in prolonged pleasure. 

“JJ, I wanttt it pleaseee!” Georgi panted

JJ gladly took the invitation and freed his massive length. His positioned himself carefully and slowly inserting himself into his omega. Georgi’s shriek was muffled because he faced down onto the mattress his fists grasping the sheets. JJ ‘s body thrusting entirely, his cock pulsing into Georgi’s prostate. Georgi was so gorgeous, he ran his fingers over the claim mark. That meant he was his forever and that thought went straight to his cock. JJ’s cock swelled, Georgi’s moans contributed to his knot busting inside of him. Filling him deeeply with his hot, heavy seed. Georgi not soon after came himself. Moaning and panting JJ’s name repeatedly.

“Yo-you feel so damn good” Georgi moaned out “I love you JJ”

“I love you to Georgi” JJ panted smiling, pulling out and laying next to him .

He stared at the ceiling, Georgi cuddling up next to him. He grinned and touched the omega’s hand. He hoped he had got his mind off of the social media crisis, at least for a little while.


	5. Love making

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random filler fluff.   
> Sorta.

Weeks had passed honestly without a doubt in either of them. After the social media fiasco, it was quickly resolved by just stating the fact that yes they were together and extremely happy. They really had only received kind support from the internet, although a few trolls tried to say Georgi would never be as lovely as Isabelle. Georgi didn't pay any mind. Their friends and family supported their relationship without question, especially considering JJ had already claimed Georgi.They officially moved in with each other into Georgi’s apartment. Life was good for both of them.

JJ came home grocery bag in hand, he unlocked the door and pushed it open. Looking into the apartment he didn't see anyone. But Georgi was home wasn't he? His car was out there. JJ looked into the living room and kitchen not finding his mate. Puzzled, he flipped out his phone and dialed Georgi’s number. 

*Ring*

*Ring*

*Ring*

“Hello?” Georgi answered in a sleepy tone

“Babe where are you?” JJ asked, “Are you sleeping?”

“Ohh right” Georgi replied, “Can you come to our room?”

Before JJ could even say anything Georgi hung up. JJ just stared at his phone. Weird.  
He walked into their bedroom, everything was untouched except for the comforter being missing. He looked around until a sudden noise made him jump. He looked down toward the closet door to see Georgi crawl halfway out and peer up at JJ. 

“What um, wh-what are ya doin?” JJ grinned nervously being unfamiliar with what his mate was doing. 

“I’m in my nest” Georgi’s gaze didn't break, he never blinked. 

JJ looked unsure of what to say with an extremely awkward grin. He had never thought of any of that really except having claimed Georgi. He cautiously walked over and knelt down to Georgi’s eye level. Georgi almost appeared sick. 

“Do you want to come in?” Georgi asked in hushed tones

“Into your, uh, into your nest?” JJ stuttered peering into the dark spacious closet. 

Georgi nodded going to lay back down. JJ followed slowly, looking into the dim little room. It wasn't a horribly tight squeeze but it was definitely small. He laid back it was very, very plush. Their comforter, blankets, pillows, plushies and lots of JJ’s clothes. Georgi laid his head on JJ’s chest. He was very, very warm. Almost feverish?

JJ cuddled him tightly, smelling his hair and rubbing his back gently. Georgi was so delicate and beautiful, he couldn't believe he was actually his and his alone. JJ kissed Georgi’s head. 

“Your pheromones don't smell stronger than usual” JJ commented, “Are you in heat or do you just not feeling well?” 

“Just don't feel well” Georgi puffed “You will know when I am in heat, I should have had it a few days ago but I’m sure its nothing”

JJ nodded holding Georgi against him. He stirred a bit on JJ’s chest. 

“Can you take your shirt off?” Georgi whispered

“M-my shirt?” JJ asked “Sure, I mean why?”

JJ removed his shirt revealing his delicious bronze inked skin. He looked at Georgi who removed his own shirt. JJ tried not to drool for a second looking at Georgi from behind. His flawless pale skin was breathtaking, the only visible blemish shown was his claim mark on the back of his neck. JJ loved the sight of the claim mark he made on Georgi’s neck, it made him feel warm inside. He was still curious about as to why Georgi made him remove his shirt then removed his own. Georgi turned back to him and lightly pushed him to lay down again. JJ laid back in the same spot. Georgi put his left leg on him, laying directly on top of him. Georgi’s face in the curve of his neck, his chest against his alpha’s and his arms on his shoulders. He smiled lightly being on top of his alpha, the safest place he could think of. 

JJ began stroking Georgi’s hair lightly, marking him with more of his own scent. Georgi purred against JJ’s chest. 

“I love you my alpha” Georgi grinned.

“I love you too” JJ whispered, “Is there anything I can do for you?”

“Yes”

“What is it?”

“Breed me”

JJ stunned and laughed a bit. Tickling Georgi who giggled while kicking his legs. He looked up at JJ who smirked at him. 

“I thought you said you didn't feel well?” JJ laughed

“I don't, but..” Georgi puffed “Well.. you know” 

“I know what?” JJ teased

Georgi rolled his eyes. JJ was being childish as usual, but Georgi was also stubborn and knew how to get his way. Georgi rubbed his hand on JJ’s broad, manly chest feeling every rivet of his abs. Grinding his groin against JJ’s thick thigh, his hand exploring his chest and condescending to his lower abdomen. JJ groaned a tad giving in to Georgi’s teasing. 

“”Fine” JJ heaved as if he wasn't just as aroused as Georgi at this point “Let's go.”

Georgi smiled and crawled out of the closet eagerly getting into a silly sexy pose on their bed. JJ stood up and smirked at him. Georgi really was an enigma of a person and could be rather adorable when he wanted to be. 

Georgi looked at him and mouthed ‘Take me’

JJ pounced on him, viciously forcing his tongue inside Georgi’s mouth who gladly invited him in.Georgi intertwined his legs with JJ’s. Dry thrusting himself into his alpha he groaned through their lip lock. JJ ground into him, wanting him, lusting him deeply. Georgi pulled away for a moment.

“T-take me pl-please!” Georgi moaned 

JJ took this opportunity to quickly remove Georgi’s leggings. Exposing himself to the alpha, he blushed. JJ freed his hard length, he stroked it a few times. While he stroked himself he pressed his fingers against Georgi’s entrance. He was so wet already.

“Forget that!” Georgi yelled arching his back “Just take me, fuck me!”

“But won't-” JJ stuttered “Don’t you-”

Georgi shifted his position. Laying on his chest, sticking his ass up revealing all of his entrance and laying his face down on the bed. He taunted JJ to breed him immediately.   
JJ, of course, being an alpha, felt his mouth overflow with saliva in lust for his omega. JJ leveled his pulsing hard cock with Georgi’s entrance. He gripped his hips and penetrated him slowly, Georgi groaned into the mattress. His hands gripped the sheets. 

“Ah~ Georgi!” JJ gasped from the tight walls closing around his cock. 

Georgi’s heat was so tight, every time he moaned or clenched JJ could feel it. JJ began heavily thrusting, arching his back hitting Georgi’s prostate repeatedly. JJ growled while digging his nails into Georgi’s sides. The omega screamed out in pleasure underneath JJ, feeling full of his Alpha. 

JJ’s cock swelled within his mate, stretching inside of Georgi. The omega screeched as his walls stretched, his body fidgeting beneath JJ and his neck shifting. JJ’s knot burst moments later filling Georgi deeply with his potent seed. He groaned for a moment for a second before pulling out of Georgi. Georgi’s legs trembled and buckled beneath himself crashing onto the bed. JJ pushed him onto his back, even though he protested. The alpha climbed on top of him and kissed him gently. 

“I love you, Georgi, that was just..” JJ grinned “You are, just wow.”

“I love you too.” Georgi panted 

“Want me to um, clean you up now?” JJ asked 

“Want to take a shower with me?” Georgi suggested 

JJ grinned while tracing circles on Georgi’s bare chest. Georgi’s dark blue eyes looking into him, making him feel passionate and full of love for the person he was at this moment. JJ stood up off of Georgi, allowing him to stand as well. JJ cleaned up the bed a tad for Georgi while he got things ready for their shower. The omega walked back into the bedroom. 

“Ready?” Georgi asked

“You bet” JJ replied standing up and walking towards the omega.

They exchanged smiles looking into each other before JJ kissed the claim mark made on Georgi's neck.  
The best thing he has, and will ever do.


End file.
